Inaya
Inaya, appearing as a minor character in Criminal Case, was mentioned during the events of Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough), Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough), There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough). Profile Inaya was an Aloki woman who lived in the 1600s in what used to be the Aloki Village in colonial-day Grimsborough. Inaya had long, braided hair, sported a tooth necklace, wore a traditional Native American dress, and wore feather earrings on her ears. Events of Criminal Case Inaya was introduced to Jones and the player as a legendary love story between a Pilgrim man and an Aloki woman in the 1640's during the murder investigation of Sandy Grimmes. When Inaya saved the life of Solomon and several other Pilgrims who struggled to brave the brutal winter, Solomon declared his love for Inaya, and Inaya agreed to marry Solomon. This stunt saddened and angered her intended bethrothed Keme Peota but Keme had to respect Inaya's wishes. Keme said that one of his descendants were to punish one of Solomon's descendants through fatal hand removal as payback for the loss of Inaya, as this was linked to the actions of Shanaya Peota, former wife of key Aloki Delsin Peota. Murder details In There Will Be Blood, right after the team found a mass batch of skeletons buried underneath the construction site, Nathan was told by Jones to report to the scene in case of abnormalities, and the player managed to find a skull well-preserved underneath. The player identified the skull and found out that the skull belonged to Inaya. Nathan deduced that Inaya as well as other Aloki who were at the sight of the Pilgrims were decimated and in order to prevent people from discovering the secret, the killers buried Inaya as well as other Aloki on the mass grave six feet below to prevent authorities from discovering the truth. Killer and motives Inaya alongside the Aloki at the Pilgrim-Aloki feast were killed by The Crimson Order, most noticeably Solomon Grimmes. Milton Grimmes's arrest shed some light about as to why there were mass Aloki casualties in the construction site at the woods: Solomon knew that the Aloki had a gold mine that would financially benefit the Crimson Order for many decades and centuries. So Solomon seduced Inaya and invited the Pilgrims and the Aloki to the Pilgrim Feast of 1643 (which was a feast to celebrate the marriage of Solomon and Inaya) and as the feast was about to ensue, Solomon started to murder Inaya the same way Milton slew Delsin in the team's present. As the Aloki attempted to intervene, the Crimson Order came to Solomon's aid and offed the Aloki involved in the feast, alas Solomon helped the Crimson Order out by giving the Crimson Order a secret gold mine they could call home for the next four centuries, making him an important person to the Crimson Order. Although Solomon was thought of having to do what the Crimson Order told him to do, in reality Solomon plotted the Aloki's downfall to advance the Order's agenda. The Grimmes family would lead the Crimson Order for centuries to come, burying the slain Aloki at the construction site at the woods in present-day Grimsborough. Inaya and the slain Aloki would eventually be avenged by the team when Milton Grimmes was sentenced to life in jail under solitary confinement in There Will Be Blood. Case appearances *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery InayaSkull.png|The team managed to identify the skull as being Inaya's. SolomonGrimmes.png|Solomon Grimmes, Inaya's late husband and killer. KemePeotaLI.png|Keme Peota, Inaya's late ex-fiancé. The Crimson Order.png|The Crimson Order, the accomplice to Inaya's murder. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters